


calm composure of great souls

by fanta_rei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Hermione Granger is a Member of the House of Black, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Secret Children, Slow Burn, Voldemort is Hermione Granger's Parent, eventual fleurmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_rei/pseuds/fanta_rei
Summary: Hermione's fourth year starts with a horrifying revelation(Starring: secrets, love and annoying blondes)
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 30
Kudos: 176





	calm composure of great souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [before the door of hell lamps burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220911) by [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas). 



> Very AU, very Trash
> 
> in which hermione is voldemort and bellatrix's illegal potion baby.
> 
> It's hard to find a fic with all your guilty pleasures, so I decided to write one lol  
> The romantic bit won't come into focus for quite a while, but it will come!
> 
> I hadn't decided yet what kind of Black family I wanted to write, when I came across basketofnovas' lovely fic.  
> Their characterization there was a breath of fresh hair, and I enjoyed it greatly. It was a big source of inspiration.

Sirius had decided to adopt Harry. Or the equivalent pure blood-society idea of adoption. Apparently a noble scion couldn't take another house's name in any circumstances. Or so Harry had explained in a very vague and confusing way in his latest letter _._

 _“_ _I_ _don’t care,”_ _he’d written,_ _“_ _I_ _’m just glad_ _I_ _’_ _ll have a nice summer for once._ _”_

She tried asking Ron, but he didn’t know anything about it. She even tried scouring through any vaguely related books she could find, but not one had any explicit information about wizarding society. And of course, nobody taught her this things at Hogwarts. Though to be fair the teachers never treated anyone differently. She would try asking Sirius in the next weeks.

She was clutching the very formal invitation Sirius had sent her. It arrived just that morning. An enormous black owl had entered through her kitchen window and made her mother drop her cup of coffee. The owl was not very apologetic, it dropped the letter on the table and disappeared again. Harry's owl was much more polite and she made a point of keeping its favorite snacks just in case it came by. The letter was very beautiful and made of very heavy and very white paper and it had a complex seal at the end. It had a time and an explanation on port-keys, written in Harry's chicken scrawls. Though they were slightly better. Narcissa Malfoy, no, Black now, might be a blood purist but apparently was a skilled teacher.

Harry needed her. He had to go through a lot of hearings since the begging of summer, leaving him tense and snappy even in his letters. She wasn’t there for it, but she followed the whole matter on the Prophet from her parents’ chalet in France. It was quite the scandalous summer, first Sirius’ re-trial and then the Malfoys’ terrible divorce, the accuse of adultery against Draco's mother and Draco's subsequent disinheritance.

She wasn’t one for gossip, but she enjoyed the tiny amount of inside knowledge that Harry'd shared with her. Now he’d invited her and Ron for a well deserved birthday party. His godfather was set on getting him a normal experience for once. Also apparently Malfoy was no better in the summer than in school and his mother was also driving Harry spare.

So, after hugging her parents good-bye, she went to wait for the fateful hour in their garden. They just returned from a two-weeks vacation all together, so they didn’t complain too much at her anticipated foray in the wizarding world.

A hook in her navel and her head was swimming in the confusion that was the inter-travel place. She felt her feet hit the ground and she stumbled onto something soft.

"Careful," a smiling Sirius said and pulled her steady on her feet. Next to him there was a blonde woman with sharp cheekbones, like Sirius and a regal air, very unlike Sirius. Aside form her hair she didn’t look a lot like Draco either. Mostly, she looked scandalized.

"Where's your robe, girl?" said Narcissa Black. So this is how it was going to be.

Sirius gave her a sharp glance and he put a protective arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

"School’s ended, Mrs. Black," she tried to say as neutrally as possible. She didn’t want to put Sirius out and she wouldn’t be made an impolite guest.

"Cissy, muggles don't wear robes," he said in a warning tone, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"That's simply no excuse, dear,” she said. “It's very impolite not to wear robes inside a wizarding home."

"This is not a wizarding home, this is a hovel! A _cesspool!_ "

"Sirius!" she whispered. She sent a pained look at a gloomy hallway to their right, "You'll wake Aunty if you must insist on shouting."

“Never mind that. Let the girl wear what she wants”.

Narcissa gave a little huff.

“You’re not doing the girl any favours, you know.”.

“ _My name_ is Hermione,” she couldn’t help but snap. The woman turned to look at her.

“Indeed. Hermione, dear, why don’t you borrow one of my robes, hmm?”

“I-”

“Perfect! I have just the one”

“But-”

“I’ll get it immediately.” She inclined her head at Sirius and Hermione and strode out of the room, in the dark hallway.

Hermione stood there, baffled and furious.

“Is she always like this?” she bit out.

He made a face. “Yes.”

He sighed, squeezed her shoulder again and looked her in the eye. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I have to host her after all the mess with that pillock Lucius. But you’re my guest. Harry’s friend, not to mention,” he said with a wry grin, “that you saved my life. If she says or does anything that bothers you, tell me and I’ll put her in our countryside house. Draco too.”

She felt her eyes burn. She’d been afraid after all to come here, when she heard abut the Malfoys’ divorce and their reintegration in the Black family. She didn’t relish at the opportunity to spend time with her idiotic prejudiced classmate and his surely equally prejudiced mother. She was glad to have an authority figure on her side. She hugged him on instinct, strong and squeezing. He felt far too thin for a man his height still. “Ooof,” he said with a smile, “you have strong arms there. Do you play Quidditch?” She released him and laughed.

“God, no.”

“Pity, you’d be good as a beater.”

“I’d have to stay on a broom for more than a handful of minutes first.”

She looked around for a familiar mop of messy black hair.

“Speaking of, where’s Harry?”

Sirius’ face darkened.

“There was an issue with Dumbledore,”

“With the Headmaster?” she repeated, surprised.

“Something to do with protections he put on Harry. He’ll have to stay with that hag Petunia until his birthday.”

"He didn't tell me anything about it."

"It was very sudden, we barely had time to get some of his things."

"That's very weird."

"I know, but I talked with the Headmaster and he explained things. It'll be just a couple of days."

"Don't worry," he added, seeing Hermione's face.

"She's right to worry, with those muggles," a familiar voice said.

Narcissa had reappeared, son in tow.

“Hello,” he muttered as soon as he came in.

“Hello, Draco,” she said, politely. He had a growth spurt, but otherwise he looked really bad. Tired and sullen and he wouldn't meet her eye. Maybe their little fight the previous year had made him think before he opened his mouth, she thought with a not insignificant amount of spite. Then she felt guilty. The things she read on the newspaper and privately confirmed by Harry were...not good. Or maybe it was the robes thing, she realized belatedly.

"Here you go, dear. A lovely wine colour to match your eyes." She handed her the robe and she put it on, awkwardly.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. She was torn between defending muggles and _not_ defending the Dursleys.

"You're very welcome," Narcissa said, beaming, and patted her cheek.

They went to have dinner, which was...stiff. Narcissa was a surprisingly charming conversationist, but she was focused mostly on her son. She and Sirius had some stilted talk, their mind elswhere. She was still worried about Harry and Sirius must've been to. After they finished she declined staying for a nightcap and was shown to her room by the family's disturbing elf, Kreacker. He glared at her for all the short walk, but didn't say a thing.

xXx

The next day, she chose to study in the kitchen, at the big formal table. It was the only room in the house that had more than a smidgen of sunlight. So was the greenhouse, but Sirius had forbidden them of going there. There were some nasty plants and even Kreacher, their house elf, didn't know which. And the wards implanted by the former head of house had an averse effect on the whole as well. There was a tiny portion of the garden that was safe, but Sirius was using it to train with some spells.

They had still an assignment on werewolves. After the Lupin affair every teacher had assigned them a homework on the theme, following professor Snape's example from the middle of the year. She had just finished a fascinating treatise on the self transfiguration of the bones and skin that the curse induced when the two blondes appeared on the doorstep.

"Good morning, love," said Narcissa. Draco muttered a good morning as well. She gave them a stilted greeting and bent her head on her parchment again. She and Draco sat down on the other end of the table and fell into a deep whispered conversation, in french. She’d tried ignoring them, deeply focused on her work, but bits and pieces arrived to her attention. They were mostly talking about Draco's ghastly father and Draco’s marriageability, which was even more ghastly. Apparently being the disinherited son of a divorcee was hell on one's marriage prospects.

" _-and be careful with th_ _is_ _girl, darling._ _If you want a fun tumble that's one thing, but she doesn’t seem the type to just accept her place outside of marriage._ ”

 _"Excuse me!_ " She said sharply, " _I_ _don't_ _even_ _want to_ _look at your son, let alone_ _marry_ _him!”_

Narcissa raised her eyebrows " _Draco is a charming young man and_ _I_ _would be a fantastic mother-in-law_ " Draco was blushing and avoiding her eyes. "S _till darling, listening to other people's private convers_ _a_ _tion is very rude._ "

" _O_ _t_ _her people should get some privacy then."_

“Oh, no. We’re quite finished." She smiled at her. "But darling, there's no need to be offended. Being a lover hasn't got the same privileges as a spouse, but it's still a very powerful position. Especially in certain parts of society that are precluded to you, hmm?"

"That's not something I'm interested in," she said frostily.

Narcissa gave her a shrewd look. "Very well, we'll talk about this some other time then." Before she could say that they most certainly would not, the woman loudly got out of her chair and squeezed he son' shoulder "Either way, we had our little talk. Now Draco dear, do your homework as well. I'll be in the study." And she strode gracefully out of the room. The textbook and some parchment and quill appeared in front of Draco with a pop.

“She really likes her dramatic exits, doesn’t she?” muttered irritably Hermione.

“Shut up, Granger.”

She gave him a look and he bent his head on the book with a twitch.

After that she made sure to stay as far as possible from the two of them, without hiding in her room _tout-court_. She only had to resist until lunch, when Sirius' other cousin and her family would arrive.

xXx  
  


Harry had told her that the first time they met again the sisters burned up the dueling room and Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, had barely managed to reign the two women in. Apprently to Harry's delight, she was an Auror. It was a tie anyway and as soon as it was finished they ended up having tea in the Tonks' small kitchen. There had been tea and biscuits made by Andy's husband, Ted.

This would be the first time that part of the familty would be returning to their ancestral manor. Kreacher came to get her from her hiding spot in the garden and lead her in the fireplace room. She came in just in time to see a green flame burst from the fireplace. Two women stepped away,

A pink haired exuberant looking girl and a dark haired woman with the same face as Narcissa's.

The woman hugged Sirius and then turned to smile warmly at her. She stuck her hand out and said, "Hello Hermione, I'm Andy. How do you do."

She liked her immediately. She smiled as well and shook her hand with great relief. "How do you do," she said in kind. She risked a glance at Narcissa and found she was watching them with a perplexed air.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks." The girl waived and came to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She blushed.

"Oh, uh, hello." She smelled nice.

"Dora!"

“Yes, yes, my name is actually Nymphadora." She winked. "But you call me Tonks, Dora if you really have to."

She chuckled. "Alright, Tonks."

"Where's dear Theodore?" Said the voice of Narcissa.

“Dear Theodore is home, since last time you threatened him with some very creative curses.”

Narcissa huffed. “Honestly.”

“He's actually got a really big case he's working on right now.” Tonks added with a grin. Her aunt pinched her cheek and kissed her other one.

“Well, I’m glad you at least could come, darling.”

“I wanted to watch another duel , if I’m honest.”

“That might still happen,” muttered Andy. “Hug me properly, you little devil.”

Suddenly she felt awkward and tried to give them some privacy. They got around to greeting Draco as well, who had been almost hiding behind the fireplace. He was still intimidated from watching the sisters' previous duel, she supposed.

They had a nice lunch, not tense like the dinner she had last night. Narcissa was busy bickering with her sister throughout and Sirius tried to cheer Draco up. Nymphadora was a reallly good story teller and entertained them for all the duration. Afterwards the house head proposed a quidditch match and the younger family members accepted.

She decided to leave the sisters reconnect alone and to go reading a good book when Andromeda stopped her.

“Oh, Hermione, fancy a tour?” Andromeda, _Andy please,_ had a really nice smile, warm like Sirius’.

“Goodness yes, that’s an excellent idea.”

Andy rolled her eyes at her sister. She noticed Hermione’s look of dread and irritation.

“Ah, that look,” she said wisely.

“Yes, she’s been trying to avoid me all day.”

“Of course she has, you horrible hag."

“I’m very likeable.” she disagreed, offended. Andy rolled her eyes again.

"Behave and you may join us."

"Of course," Narcissa said with an overly-serious expression.

Hermione could already feel her patience snapping thin.

"Come along then. Hermione, I want to show you this family's numerous disgraces.”

She understood what Andy meant when they came in to the main room. It was a cozy room, if dusty. Heavy drapes and a gloomy couch on the right, a small tea table on the left, and giant tapestry on the front wall to dominate the room. The tapestry looked pristine, apart form some ugly burnt off holes.

"Oh look, this is where my name was burned off," said Andy. They got near the bottom part of the tapestry and she pointed at a big hole under Druella and Orion's names. She touched it and a line appeared to Theodore Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks under them. "Still works, of course."

"Aunty was not an expert in enchantments," Narcissa agreed.

"Just in being a crazy bitch."

"Andy!"

"Oh, shush."

She stopped listening to the bickering sisters and tried to really take in the tapestry. Who had woven it, she wondered. She looked at the earliest member at the top. The birth date was in roman numerals. She took a second and mentally translated. 1219. She felt a sense of indignation at that, the same part that loved going to museums and walking through ancient monuments. Burning a piece of history because of some _nonsense_. The style of their names was exactly the same all over. They were all named after stars and mythological figures. Like nymphs and their gifts, like Tonks _._ A tradition like that was hard to shake off even when you were disowned, she supposed.Then, their life-span was longer than a muggle’s, though apparently they tended to die young. Just from the past generation there were a lot of family members and now only Draco, Nymphadora and the two sisters remained. And Bellatrix, her name was alone. Rather...

"There's something here," she said out loud. She felt the attention from the sisters like a physical presence. A faint line was pulsing from Bellatrix's name and was going downwards.

"I don’t -”

"Here." She pointed at the foot of the tapestry and touched the line. “Right here, see?”

The line became a thick golden thread like the others and shot around the area where her finger was still touching the cloth.

Two names appeared. Bound to Bellatrix’ right, Tom M. Riddle and bound beneath them both, Hermione J. Granger.

"What-" she felt her hand being grabbed. Narcissa held her tightly, wand in her other hand. She pointed it at Hermione’s palm and said, “Sanguis."

She felt a sharp sting and saw a tendril of her blood fly and join one that came from Narcissa's hand. They fused together and formed a word in the air. _N_ _iece._

"I - that's a blood spell!" Was the first thing she managed to say. The woman patted her hand. Both their cuts had already healed.

"Yes, dear." Then she grabbed Hermione's chin. "Well, well."

She shrugged it off and took step back, only to bump against Andromeda.

"This must be a mistake," she said firmly.

The other woman took her arm and soothed her, despite the awed look on her face. Her sister instead was looking at Hermione like she was furiously ruminating on something.

"Indeed," she finally said. “Andy, could you please check as well?”

“Oh!” She shook her head a little, as if to clear her head. “Of course. Just a moment, Hermione.”

Andy performed the spell. Same result.

Hermione felt herself sitting down on the floor. "I -no.”

“No,” she repeated. “I have pictures of my birth, for God’s sake!”

Narcissa looked troubled.

"Hmm,” she agreed. “She wouldn't have gone to Azkaban if-"

“I wasn’t aware that going to Azkaban was optional!”

“Well,” she started to say.

"Come darling, let's get you a chair." Andy interrupted her sister and shot her a look. Narcissa sighed and transfigured some drapes into three chairs and sit down primly, still watching her with her enigmatic gaze. 

Andy got her to sit on a chair and wrapped her arms on her slumped shoulders.

"Hermione, darling. This kind of spell...doesn't lie. "

"And especially not twice, hmm? And I was watching you, you didn't do any spell of your own."

"Of course I didn't!" she said heatedly. She couldn't look at either of them. She could’ve found an explanation for one parent being someone else, but not _both_. It _had_ been her in the many baby pictures her parents had collected over the years. And they didn't know about magic at the time. Maybe someone had...

"Still, we must get at the end of this. " Andy said worriedly.

"What can you tell us about this Tom Riddle, dear?" said the other sister.

Hermione paused. How could she _not_ know, considering who she was and what she was doing in the war.

"You'd know better than me, Madame Black," she decided on saying.

"I assure you I -" she stilled, struck by a terrible thought. "Ah. Truly?"

Andy came to the same conclusion. She stiffened against her.

“You mean- _him_?”

She couldn’t look at either woman.

“Voldemort is the anagram of his birth name,” she said weakly.

“Goodness. That’s so-”

“Jejune?” Narcissa grimaced. “Yes.”

“You rather do take after him, now that I know what to look for.”

“Narcissa! Be sensitive!”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, he was a very good looking man.”

“Narcissa, you little idiot!” She waived her wand in a violent motion and Narcissa got her mouth sewed shut by a magical thread. Hermione vowed to learn the same spell sooner than later.

“Now we can talk like reasonable people.” She gave her a warm smile again.

"Let's see," she continued, "a memory spell can’t stretch out that far on a witch. Especially a witch like Bella." She worried her lip. “So if she didn’t tell any of us and she went to prison- then she didn’t know. So that leaves potions. I know of some, we use them at the hospital. But both parents have to be aware.” She grimaced. “That leaves out only some very illegal potions.”

"But who would do it?"

"I-in September."

"Reggie," said Narcissa suddenly. She'd freed herself from the spell already.

"Reggie? He disappeared-"

"At the right time." She had an hesitant tone. “When Reggie… when he was executed they only told us after, Bellatrix and me. The Dark Lord had sent us on some mission…” she looked vaguely regretful. “The Dark Lord just said he was a traitor and not even Bellatrix could get him to explain."

“And she was still loyal to him after,” said Andy quietly.

“Yes. Well, you know her.”

She felt her stomach drop even more. What kind of birth mother did she just get, to follow a madman even after he'd killed her baby cousin. If, if Harry was killed by someone she would’ve never forgiven them. Not even if it was a powerful and just man like Dumbledore.

“What about you?” She asked Narcissa. "Were you still?"

"Well, he was a very powerful man, darling,” she said softly. Which was no answer at all. And for once she didn't want to go on a tirade against the very concept. She just felt tired, sapped of all her energy.

They shared a moment of tense silence.

  
“Regardless, we still need to find a definitive answer,” Andy said in a final tone.

“I-my parents would have told me if-"

“Yes darling, but there are memory spells for that. Especially for muggles. We can’t know until we meet them.”

“We?”

"Sirius and I. The head should be there for house business.”

“And me, of course,” added Narcissa.

“Absolutely not!” She wasn't about to have a blood purist, even an allegedly reformed one, anywhere near her muggle parents.

“There’s no need for any of that, pet." She raised her eyebrow. "I’m perfectly capable of being civil.”

“You’re just bored and want something to do” she said, sullen.

"Why, yes.” She beamed at Hermione. ”But also, I truly might be of help.”

“It’s better to include her, or she’ll meddle anyway.” Andy faux whispered to her.

“Yes," confirmed Narcissa.

She'd have to confront her parents, who maybe didn't even know. She'd have to explain to them another way in which magic had interfered in their lives.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She'd have to tell them that somehow the same people who started a bloody civil war were her natural parents.

She heard a sound from Narcissa.

“I’ll go update Sirius of the...development,” the womand said then and raised regally from her chair.

Harry would know. Selfishly she was glad that he was gone for a few days still. She couldn't imagine facing him yet.

Andy hugged her again and let her head rest on her shoulder.

“Oh darling, just let it out."

xXx  
  


She had her little cry in Andromeda's arms and then the older witch had made them some tea.

When the others returned from their games, she felt a bit panicked. She heard Narcissa quietly telling them to leave her alone for now. Sirius wouldn't let her go without a hug. He squeezed her just like she had done the day before. Tonks had as well, with sardonic "Welcome to the family, yeah?" and another kiss on her cheek. They were a very affectionate lot apparently. She truly didn’t want to talk to anyone and she spent the rest of her day in her room, even forgoing dinner. It appeared anyway in her room, with another cup of tea as a side.

She tried to read her books to relax and fall asleep but her mind kept churning along the same issues. She always like the feeling of concentrating on a issue, biting at it until she metabolized it completely. In this case, her uncomfortable parentage. But for once, it didn't help. Horrible scenarios were swimming in her head and she couldn’t banish them. She tossed and turned until she tried focusing on her breathing, like they taught her to do with spells. She finally felt herself slipping into sleep...

She was on a beach made of black sand. She couldn't see the sea but she heard the waves. There was a figure in the distance, facing an invisible sea. It didn’t felt right. Everything felt distant, like she was and wasn’t there at the same time. She walked towards the shape, her feet digging through the sand. She got close enough that she could see grey robes and black hair. The woman turned around. Violet eyes stared at her.

"This is not a dream," Hermione informed her helpfully. The woman smiled, a rueful thing.

"No." She made an elaborate bow, "I am Bellatrix Black."

She didn't even begin to know how to replicate it so she she just said,

"Hermione Granger. Apparently, I’m your daughter."

Bellatrix gave a slow nod.

"So they tell me.”

"They? It's Narcissa, isn't it?" She struck her exactly as the kind of woman who could get a hidden message in a maximum security prison.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Andy actually.” She smirked at her surprised look, "She’s my liaison to the hospital."

Before she could ask more about _that_ little tidbit, the woman took her hand. It didn’t feel like holding a real one.

"But yes, this spell wouldn’t have worked if you weren’t related to me.” She opened her palm and the word _daughter_ appeared, as if written on her flesh.

"Another blood spell? That’s- illegal!"

"I’m already in Azkaban, girl." She let her hand go. “But actually it was your hair. A hair spell, if you will,” she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

“You’re lucky you didn’t get a cat hair,” she blurted out.

“Of course. Common practice is to always check the hair first,” Bellatrix said reasonably.

“Of course, otherwise you might find yourself partially transformed into a cat and having to spend all day waiting for the potion to fade, crying in the second floor's girls bathroom while the boys go and actually _have fun."_

Bellatrix looked amused. "Oh? Do tell."

"I-wait. I didn't mean to tell you that. It's this place, isn't it?"

"Yes. This is actually a form of legilimency, invented by the wizard-king Alfred to find his magical born children. He had quite," she paused to find the right words,"a healthy appetite."

Anger came to her suddenly at the woman's words, reminding her about just who her father was.

"This is! I just!" She tried to calm herself, to no avail. "I am a muggleborn, you know!"

"You clearly aren't."

"I am in every way that matters," she said, stubborn. Bellatrix inclined her head.

"It does bring up the question on how you were left with muggles as your parents."

"I- it has something to do with your cousin. Apparently I was, uh, conceived around the time he died."

"Reggie. Yes. So your birthday is around October or November?"

"The 29th of September actually. I was a bit early."

Bellatrix went very, very still.

"The end of September..." she murmured. She closed her eyes.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But-"

"Time's almost over." She opened her eyes and brought her hand to Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione. I know this isn't what you expected. Regardless of what you'll find out tomorrow, you are my daughter. Everything that's mine is yours. I have some accounts, it's not that much but my other assets are frozen. Buy yourself whatever you need. Your aunts will know what to do."

xXx

She woke up with a headache.

She went to the breakfast room. Narcissa was already at the table, with Draco and Tonks.

"Oh hello dear. Good dreams, I hope."

"Good morning." She went to sit by Tonks who gave her a warm smile.

She hesitated.

"Oh, Nymphadora dear, cover your ears please."

"What- oh! Uh, ok." She did it and turned around for good measure.

Hermione gave Narcissa an exasperated look. She just smiled serenely.

"Well, out with it.”


End file.
